


Progress

by stargatesarah



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesarah/pseuds/stargatesarah
Summary: Since the events of Protection, things are progressing nicely for Sam and Jack but as usual, nothing is ever straightforward for SG1.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues on from the events of Protection. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 

SG1 sat around the large table in the briefing room going over the details of their next mission. This one was scheduled to be a simple recon mission. The UAV had shown some ruins and as usual the ever over eager archaeologist of the team couldn’t wait to get going. “SG1, you have a go” commanded General Hammond, a nod from Jack and the team stood up as the General left. “So Danny boy, you ready to get your rocks on?” joked the Colonel, the smirk from Sam didn’t go unnoticed from either men. Teal’c simply raised an eyebrow and headed down to the locker rooms to change. “What?” exclaimed Jack as he followed the others out, “I thought that was one of my better ones”. 

Once they were geared up and ready to go, the 4 members stood at the bottom of the gate ramp. Daniel was as usual fiddling with his kit and Teal’c was doing his well perfected statue impression whilst as always, watching over the others. “Alright campers, let’s move out” commanded O’Neill. Once they’d all safely arrived on the other side they immediately fell into their well-practised roles. The only difference being the little kiss Jack gave Sam as he walked past, they both knew off world they could relax a little, safe in the knowledge that their teammates respected their relationship and trusted them not to let it interfere in their working roles.

“So, Danny boy, any women in your life we should know about?” asked O’Neill. “If this is your idea of small talk” replied Daniel, “then I don’t want to talk!” “Ouch” laughed Jack, “I’m hurt that we can’t have this conversation, and there was me thinking we were friends” he mocked, feigning disappointment. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to discuss everything with you” he retorted. Sam chose this moment to wander over after completing some scans on the ruins they were looking at. “You know, women talk as well” she commented before continuing over to where Teal’c was standing. Daniel looked up at Jack just in time to notice the smirk appearing on his face before he headed over to join Sam. Daniel let out a sigh, I think I preferred it when they weren’t a couple he mused to himself, he is never going to let that one go.

Once back at the SGC with their briefing and medical checks completed, the 4 members of SG1 were preparing to leave the base for the night. As usual Jack was in Sam’s lab trying not to distract her but failing miserably as always. “So, what did you hear about Daniel and the mystery woman in his life?” He knew his subtle attempt at prying for information was not particularly subtle but this was Jack O’Neill, he didn’t do subtle. “Nice try Sir” replied Sam “but I’m not telling you anything”. “Ah, so there is something to tell then” he responded looking suitably pleased with himself. “Why are you so convinced there is Sir?” she enquired. “Well you know Teal’c and the base betting pool. He’s got bets coming in left right and centre. Seems people got a little bored betting on us since the rumours have stopped”. She looked up at him, still mildly annoyed, “well, bet or bet, I’m not getting involved. Janet’s my best friend and I wouldn’t do that to her”. Jack walked over to her and grazed her back with his hand. “I’ll just have to find someone that will then” he whispered in her ear as he sauntered out looking suitably smug. What he didn’t notice as he left was the little sway from Sam as she stood up.

Wow thought Sam as she stood up as Jack left, must have been sat down for longer than I thought. She ignored the slight nausea rising in her chest and continued on with her experiment. 

“So Daniel, are you going to tell me or do I have to go black ops on you to find out the truth?” questioned Jack laughing later that night. SG1 were all at the Colonel’s for their regular team night and Janet was due to join them shortly. “She loves me, I loves her” slurred Daniel, already slightly worse for wear. “Exactly how many beers have you had?” enquired Sam whilst the Colonel stood open mouthed, unsure what to say next. “Not very often someone leaves you speechless is it Jack?” Sam walked up to Jack and gave him a hug. “Um, I, well good on you Danny boy” spluttered Jack, still incredulous to the fact admission made by Daniel moments earlier. “I guess Teal’c needs to start a new betting pool” he laughed following Sam into the kitchen. “Indeed” replied Teal’c. “I believe congratulations are in order Daniel Jackson”. “Congratulations for what?” replied Janet who had joined them in the lounge. “Oh hey honey!” exclaimed Daniel as he sat up in surprise. “Let me guess” said Janet, “you’ve been drinking and told your life story already?”. “Nope, just told them that I love you” he slurred. Janet went very red as she sat down next to Daniel, “no more beer for you” she said, taking the half empty bottle away from him.

“Well that was an interesting night” said Sam as she got into bed later that evening. “Mmmm” murmured Jack as he snuggled in closer to her, “what do you say we keep the night going?”. Sam didn’t need to answer, she was already responding by touching him exactly where he wanted.

The following day saw SG1 back on base, Sam and Daniel in their respective labs and Jack and Teal’c were providing training to some of the base’s new recruits. Sam stood up once again to get another piece of equipment for the experiment she was working on. Woah, she thought when the dizziness hit her, unfortunately for her it didn’t subside and she passed out on her lab floor. When she came to a few moments later, she groaned as she sat up. What the hell just happened she thought to herself and she slowly dragged herself up from the floor. Ordinarily she’d put it down to over doing it, hell, everyone on base knew Major Carter worked way too hard but this time something inside told her to go and get checked out. “ Janet will have a field day with this” she said out loud as she slowly headed off to the infirmary.

“Hey Janet” called Sam as she came into the infirmary, “have you got a minute?”. “Sure Sam” she replied turning to face her friend. “Jesus Sam you look dreadful” she exclaimed shocked at the sight of her friends pale complexion. “Take a seat on the bed and tell me what happened”. “I passed out in my lab” sighed Sam. “What!, when?”. “Just now” replied Sam. “I thought I should probably come and get checked out and judging by the look on your face at my appearance it was probably the right decision”. “Well” said Janet, her professional side regaining control. “Let’s run some tests and take it from there, do you want me to call Colonel O’Neill?”. “No, let’s wait and see what’s going on, he’ll just flap around and I don’t need that right now” she responded. 

A few hours later both Janet and Sam were in her office, “well” said Sam, “are you going to tell me or keep me waiting? I’m pretty sure we both know what you’re going to say so please spare me and get it over with”. “Firstly, you’re iron levels are a bit low and your blood pressure is higher than it should be” responded Janet. “Oh” said Sam, clearly not expecting that response. “Which is because you’re pregnant Sam”. Yep, that’s what I was expecting to hear thought Sam as she sat in shock at the news.

Chapter 2

Sam sat nervously at home, waiting for Jack to get back from the base. Janet had sent her home to rest, promising to provide an excuse to anyone that asked as to why she wasn’t there. She knew she had no reason to be nervous, they’d talked about the future and what that might bring, including children, but for some reason she just couldn’t shake the fact that she was worried about his reaction. She didn’t have to wait much longer as shortly after she heard the front door open before he found her on the couch in the lounge. 

“Hey, Janet said you left early, is everything OK?” he asked, concern etched on his face. “You’d better sit down” responded Sam. “Ok, you’re starting to worry me now Sam, please tell me, are you OK?” Sam looked at Jack before responding, “I’m pregnant”. “Excuse me?” he replied, clearly shocked by what she’d just said. “I thought Janet said it was highly unlikely you’d be able to conceive” he stammered. “Well, I guess she was wrong” replied Sam sarcastically. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts. Finally Jack spoke up, “Sam, you know I love you right?” “Of course” she replied, looking at his face trying to read his thoughts. “Then you know that I couldn’t be more delighted with this news” his face breaking into a huge smile as he spoke. “Really?” she asked, still looking decidedly anxious. “Of course, I never thought I’d have this opportunity again and to have it will you, well that just makes it even sweeter”. “I’m so glad you’re OK with this, because I really want it as well” replied Sam. Come here he motioned, putting his arm out, Sam sank happily into his embrace, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her.

Both Sam and Jack decided to keep their news fairly quiet for now, they told Daniel and Teal’c who were both equally pleased although their reactions to the news couldn’t be further apart. Teal’c raised an eyebrow and a slight hint of a smile whilst giving his congratulations, Daniel on the other hand hugged Sam so hard she had to ask him to calm down. Next they needed to tell General Hammond, “it will be fine” said Jack as he squeezed Sam’s hand outside the Generals office. “Come in” commanded Hammond, “what can I do for you two this morning?”. “I’m pregnant”, “She’s pregnant” they both said in unison. “Well” said Hammond, slightly shocked by their joint outburst, “I guess that gives us a few things to talk about then, take a seat both of you”.

After speaking with the General it was agreed that Sam would remain on earth and work in her lab rather than going off world. Dr Fraiser had already expressed her concern about not knowing what the effects gate travel would have not to mention any potential dangers they might run into off world. This was SG1 after all and danger seemed to come looking for them. 

Sam’s pregnancy was progressing along nicely, she was nearly 6 months now and had passed the sickness and tiredness phase of the first few months. She stood in the control room watching as the rest of her teammates waited at the bottom of the ramp before leaving on their mission to P3X-210. It was scheduled to be a typical recon mission, the UAV sent before them hadn’t shown anything of particular concern. Daniel smiled at Sam as he walked up the ramp and Teal’c gave his usual bow before walking through the gate. Jack acknowledged Hammond’s authorisation to go before giving Sam a smile reserved only for her. 

“Janet, you busy?” asked Sam as she peered round the door to Dr Fraiser’s office. “Hey Sam” she replied, “I’m just finishing up a few case notes and then I’m all yours, what’s up?”. “Ah the usual, I’m pregnant and stuck here and the guys are having all the fun. You know how it is” replied Sam, sighing as she sat down. “I’d love to say I do” said Janet, “but I’m not the one that goes through the Stargate on a weekly basis!” she replied laughing. “Why don’t we meet in the commissary in 30 mins, think you can amuse yourself till then?” she asked laughing again. “Very funny Janet” replied Sam sarcastically as she left her office. 

Sam slowly made her way to meet Janet having spent the last half hour in her lab working on a few experiments she currently had on the go. She was just about to walk into the commissary when she heard the base klaxons go off along with the familiar unscheduled off-world activation ringing out over the intercom. Sam entered the control room just in time to hear Walter announce that it was SG1’s iris code, she looked at General Hammond before turning around and heading to the gate room. 

Daniel and Teal’c both appeared through the gate as Sam entered the room. Both looked behind them nervously before continuing down the ramp as the gate shut off behind them. “Where’s Colonel O’Neill?” Sam asked. “Umm, he..” “Daniel? Tell me what happened?”. Sam was beginning to look more than just concerned. Oh boy, thought Daniel to himself, this isn’t going to be good. Before Sam could question them both further they heard General Hammonds voice over the intercom, “SG1 to the briefing room now”. 

Chapter 3

“So you’re telling me that the Colonel stayed behind to further diplomatic relations between us and the inhabitants of P3X-210? The planet that was supposed to be a simple recon mission?” said Hammond whilst observing the reactions of his remaining members of the flagship team who sat round the table. “O’Neill believed we should remain behind to demonstrate our intentions were not hostile, he therefore stayed behind whilst Daniel Jackson and I returned to provide information on our situation” replied Teal’c. “And Colonel O’Neill thought he was the best person for this?” Sam responded, clearly not believing a word of what Teal’c had just said. Daniel sat fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Sam. “Very well, SG1, report to the infirmary and you shall return to the planet in the morning” commanded General Hammond. It was testament to his trust in SG1 that the General took what Daniel and Teal’c had said and believed it, Sam on the hand, did not. “But sir” Sam interrupted, “with all due respect, do you really believe that the Colonel would be the one to remain behind for diplomatic reasons?”. “Whatever the reason, Major, SG1 will return tomorrow. Dismissed” Sam left the briefing room as fast as she could, there was no way Jack had willingly chosen to remain behind, the others were hiding something, she just had to find out what. 

Usually Sam would speak to Teal’c if she wanted to get the truth, that man could never tell a lie. Instead she headed to Daniels lab, he was an open book and she knew he wouldn’t be able to hide the truth from her. 20 minutes later Sam headed back out of Daniel’s lab, it hadn’t taken long to find out the truth. Just as she’d predicted he’d crumbled almost instantly. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to get Jack back before the morning.

Unscheduled gate activation! General Hammond came down the stairs into the control room, “why are the blast doors closed, who activated the gate?” he asked. “I’m locked out of the system Sir” replied Sgt Harriman. “What’s going on?” asked Daniel breathlessly as he and Teal’c joined the General. “Someone has activated the gate, get down there now” he commanded. Teal’c and Daniel both turned to run down to the gate room, as they entered they saw Sam about to head through the event horizon. “Sam!” yelled Daniel, “wait, what are you doing?”.   
“I have to go and find him Daniel” she responded as she walked through the gate. “What about the baby?” Daniel shouted lamely even as he realised she was already gone. “Should we not go after her Daniel Jackson?” questioned Teal’c. “I think we’d better speak to Hammond,” replied Daniel “but he isn’t going to like this”. 

Sam stepped out of the gate on P3X-210 and immediately began to regret her decision to try gate travel when pregnant, a wave of nausea overcame her followed by an impressive spell of dizziness. She stumbled down the steps and sat down for a moment before her last meal was able to make a reappearance. At least I can tell Janet what gate travel feels like when you’re pregnant she mused. She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the stargate activating behind her, she hauled herself up and took cover behind some bushes near the gate. In her eagerness to get through the gate on earth, she’d come unarmed, a fact she hoped she wasn’t about to regret. 

Sam let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding when she saw the figures of her team plus Janet emerge from the gate. She stood up from behind the bushes and walked out into the open, “Sam” cried Janet, “are you OK? What were you thinking taking off like that?”. “Janet, spare me the lecture, I’m sure the General will make his feelings clear when I return”. She sat down exhausted on the steps by the gate again. “Sam, tell me what’s wrong” asked Janet gently, her medical intuition taking over. “It’s nothing, just a bit of nausea and tiredness” Sam said rubbing her forehead. “Turns out going through the gate when you’re pregnant isn’t much fun”. “What happened?” questioned Janet. “Just a serious case of nausea and dizziness” replied Sam. “So bearing that in mind, why on earth did you think it was a good idea to come here?” asked Janet, a little more sternly than Sam would have liked. Before Sam could reply, Teal’c spoke up. “Major Carter, if we are to locate O’Neill and return to the SGC before nightfall we must leave now”. 

The four of them approached the village with Teal’c and Daniel up front. “Major Carter you must remain here” Teal’c said whilst motioning for Daniel to follow him. “Teal’c, have you got any idea how we’re going to get Jack out of here when we find him?” questioned Daniel. “He’s not going to be happy when he sees Sam let alone the fact we came back early for him. Before Teal’c had a chance to respond they heard a commotion in the village clearing ahead. “Is that….Jack?” exclaimed Daniel. “Indeed” replied Teal’c. “Perhaps we should intervene before Major Carter is aware of the situation”. Daniel and Teal’c rushed forward to where Colonel O’Neill was standing, clearly unaware of their presence. Daniel coughed in an effort to subtly gain his attention. Teal’c was not so subtle. “O’Neill, why are you not in uniform?”. Colonel O’Neill was standing in front of a crowd of locals wearing only his military issued briefs. “What the hell are you two doing back here? I thought I told you to come back in 24 hours!” he exclaimed angrily. “What an earth are you doing?” asked Daniel, trying hard to contain his amusement. “They asked me to demonstrate hand to hand combat” replied Jack. “Whilst undressed?” replied Daniel. “I thought you were supposed to be gaining their forgiveness for accidentally breaking that sacred ornament you knocked over?”.   
“Yeah, well this is what they wanted” replied Jack, “now will you please at least try and follow my orders and go!”. 

Before Daniel had a chance to respond Sam appeared looking rather pissed off, “Sir, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?”. Good luck Jack, thought Daniel as he and Teal’c headed over to the locals to try and negotiate an end to Jack’s clearly self-inflicted torture. 

30 minutes later SG1 and the Doctor were on their way back to the gate. Sam had clearly not been impressed with Jack’s excuses for the situation she found him in and had refused to talk to him despite his best efforts to explain. Once they reached the gate, Daniel headed to the DHD to dial home and Janet motioned for Jack to join her and Sam. “Right Sam, since we know this isn’t going to be a pleasant trip for you, what do you say you and Jack put aside your issues with each other and get home safely? I’m going to go through and get a medical team ready, then you follow with Jack in a couple of minutes, OK?” “Yes” sighed Sam, clearly too tired to argue. Janet headed through the gate with Daniel as Teal’c stayed behind with Sam and Jack.

“Sam, look at me” asked O’Neill, “I’m sorry”. She looked up at his brown eyes and saw the concern etched on his face. “Why did you come through the gate when you had no idea what might happen?” he asked. “Why did you send the others back to lie for you?” she retorted. “I didn’t want to worry you, it was nothing to be worried about. I just had to beg for forgiveness. Kinda like what I’m having to do now eh?” he smiled and gently lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. “I promise not to lie to you again, deal?” “Deal” she replied. “Shall we go home?” he asked, “I guess” she responded warily. Sam and Jack followed Teal’c through the gate. Once they hit the ramp, Sam turned to Jack and whispered “I’m sorry too” before collapsing at the feet of the waiting medical team.

Chapter 4

Sam woke up in the infirmary to find Jack asleep in the chair next to her bed. Before she had a chance to wake him Janet came over to check on her. “How are you feeling Sam? I think you gave the Colonel a bit of a scare there”. “I’ve been better” replied Sam “but I’ll survive”. “Yes, well, let’s not take any more chances with the gate though shall we?” Janet said with just a hint of frustration in her voice. “When can I leave?” asked Sam. “If you let someone take you home and keep an eye on you, I don’t see why you can’t go now” replied Janet. “Just promise you will take it easy and call me if you feel worse. Now, shall I wake the Colonel or would you like that pleasure?” she asked grinning at Sam. 

Sam and Jack pulled up outside her house. She’d decided it would be easier to stay at hers rather than Jacks and since he had plenty of his stuff here it was an easy decision to make. “How did you get me out of having to see the General?” she asked as they entered her house. “Let’s just say I agreed to sort my outstanding paperwork ASAP” he responded. “Besides, it was kinda my fault for trying to get Daniel and Teal’c to lie, neither of those two could tell a lie if their life depended on it”.

The next few months went by without any issues, Sam continued to work in her lab and the rest of SG1 went out on standard recon missions without hassle. The biggest problem in Jack’s life was making sure Sam stopped working to eat. He had almost everyone on the base making sure she stopped at regular intervals. So much so that Sam had taken to bribing the SF’s to tell Jack she was taking regular breaks. 

Sam was now 8 ½ months pregnant. Neither her nor Jack wanted to know the sex of the baby although they were pretty sure half the base already knew as the betting pool had gone into overdrive recently. Sam had been particularly busy over the last few weeks as the base had experienced some unexplained power cuts. “Major” said Jack as he wandered into her office for what must have been the 10th time that morning. “Sir” she replied, “have you really got nothing else to do? I’m sure there must be a report somewhere that needs finishing” she asked, slightly exasperated at being interrupted yet again. “Nope, done them all” he replied, a little too smugly for Sam’s liking. “Well, Sir” her emphasis on the word Sir didn’t go unnoticed by Jack. “I’m still busy, so I’d be grateful if you could find someone else to bug. I’m sure Daniel would love to chat”. 

“As much as I’d love to go and play with Danny boy’s rocks, it’s lunch time and you need to eat, Major” he commanded. “Fine” she sighed, “just let me turn a few thing’s off”. They walked in silence to the elevator. Jack had learnt the hard way that sometimes he was better off not talking, pregnant women could be mean he mused. Once in the elevator he turned to Sam and pulled her into a hug, “you OK?” he whispered in her ear. Before she had a chance to reply the elevator stopped suddenly and they were plunged into darkness. 

What the hell thought Jack, “Sam, you OK? Do you think that was another unexplained power cut?”. “Probably” she replied. “Maybe someone keeps forgetting to pay the bill” she joked. Jack picked up the emergency phone which much to his relief, was still working. “This is Colonel O’Neill, get me Hammond” he commanded. “General, Major Carter and I are stuck in the elevator, any chance you can get the power on and get us out?”.   
“Power is out across the base at the moment Colonel” replied General Hammond. “We’re working on it as fast as we can but you two are going to have to sit tight, with any luck the emergency lighting will be on shortly”. Jack hung up the phone and sat down next to Sam. “Looks like we might be here for a while” he sighed. “Well there are worse people to be stuck in a lift with” laughed Sam. “At least we have some time to ourselves without people watching” she smirked as she leaned forward to find his face for a kiss. “Mmmmm” he mumbled as they let their passion for each other take over. Neither of them noticed the emergency lighting come on until Sam let out a groan. “Hey baby, was I that good? We’ve barely got started” laughed Jack. His grin was swiftly replaced with a look of fear when he saw the look in Sam’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, beginning to panic. “Sam, Sam! Answer me?”. She looked at her stomach and back at Jack, “I think my waters just broke” she gasped. 

Chapter 5

“I’m sorry your what just broke?” exclaimed Jack, hoping she wasn’t going to say exactly what he thought he heard. “The baby, I think it decided to come early” replied Sam, looking just as panicked as Jack felt. “Oh god” groaned Sam, doubling over in pain, “Jack, what are we going to do?”. Jack ran his hand through his hair, shit he thought to himself, this isn’t good. “Hang in there Sam, I’m going to speak to the General again and see what’s going on”. Jack picked up the emergency phone and barked an order at the poor airman on the end of the phone. “General, when is this going to be fixed?” He listened to the General’s response, “we don’t have time, Sam’s gone into labour” he yelled. “Get the Dr on the phone”. After speaking with the Dr, Jack turned back to Sam who was now panting hard on the floor. “I thought first time pregnancies took ages” she laughed in between contractions. “Perhaps it’s the naquada in your blood that’s speeding it up” Jack replied, not really expecting the glare he received from Sam when another contraction hit her. 

Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded awfully familiar, “T, is that you?” he yelled back. “Indeed O’Neill, the elevator has stopped between floors. We hope to have the doors open shortly”. “Teal’c, Sam’s in labour, you need to hurry” he shouted back. He turned his attention back to Sam. Getting down on his knees he tried to support her as best he could as he watched her struggling through contractions that were getting closer and closer together. “Sam, you know this will be OK don’t you?” he asked as she stifled another groan. “You’ve got to trust me on this OK”? He studied her face intently, taking a second to appreciate her beautiful features. “I love you Sam” he whispered. “I’ll save my feelings for later if that’s alright” gasped Sam as another contraction hit, “this is so not how this was supposed to happen” she complained. 

Before Jack could respond he heard the elevator doors being prised open and the familiar voice of Teal’c. “O’Neill, are you and Major Carter OK?”. “No I’m bloody not!” yelled Sam in response. “Hey T, good to see ya” said Jack, “do you think we could get out of here now?”. “The lift is stuck between floors O’Neill, I do not believe it would be wise to try and get through the gap at this moment. However, Dr Fraiser is here and I believe she can try and assist you”. Janet stepped forward and knelt down on her knees to look through the gap into the elevator. “Colonel, take my bag and Teal’c can lower me into the elevator”. Both men did as she requested and she was soon by Sam’s side. “Sam, look at me, I need you to help me here. How far apart are the contractions?” Sam couldn’t answer as another surge of pain rippled through her body. “I’d say they were less than a few minutes apart Doc” replied Jack, grabbing Sam’s hand. “We think maybe the naquada in her blood has sped this all up”. Janet pulled Jack to one side, “I think we need to be prepared to have this baby here. I’m going to need you to do exactly as I say” she commanded. For once, Jack didn’t argue back with the Doctor, he simply nodded as he went back to Sam. “Sam, I need to check how dilated you are, is that OK?” she asked. Sam simply nodded and rested her head on Jack’s shoulder. 

Janet knew immediately that the baby was going to make its appearance into the world in an elevator in the SGC, she sighed to herself and hoped it all went smoothly as it could considering the circumstances. Slipping back into Doctor mode, she turned to Sam to help get her ready for the delivery. At this point Daniel decided to make his presence known to all those in the elevator, an action that earned him a look from Sam he wished never to see again. ‘What!” he exclaimed, feigning ignorance. “Just checking if you need anything?”. “I need you to go away” growled Sam. “This is bad enough without an audience”. Luckily for Daniel, Jack spoke up before Sam could chastise him again. “Danny, why don’t you rig up a screen and then you and T can make sure we get a little privacy down here?” said O’Neill. “Just make sure my nurses are nearby” yelled Janet over the sound of another scream from Sam. “I think it’s time Sam, your baby is on its way”. Sam groaned, “no, no, I can’t have it in the elevator, there’s still time”. “I’m afraid not Sam, this baby is coming now whether you like it or not” replied Janet. “Colonel, I need you to support Sam whilst she pushes, Sam when you feel the next contraction you need to push”. “I can’t” cried Sam, “it’s too hard”. 

Jack moved closer to Sam, he hated seeing her like this. Suffering and nothing he can do about it. “Sam listen to me, you have to be strong, you can do this. I’m here and we are going to get through this together”. “It hurts so much” she cried. “I know, but you’re the strongest person I know and I know you can do it. Besides, pretty shortly we’re going to meet our little Bart or Lisa”. Sam shot him a look and squeezed his hand so hard during her next contraction he thought he’d be the one needing pain relief. Hmmm, not a good time to joke he mused to himself. Janet swiftly brought him back to reality by shouting at Sam to push hard. “Come on Sam, almost there, just one more push”. Sam closed her eyes, she couldn’t believe how painful this was, let alone the fact she was doing it on the floor of a broken down elevator. She gripped Jack’s hand tightly and used the last of her energy to push for what she hoped would be one last time. The sound of crying filled the air and she opened her eyes to the sight of her baby girl in Jack’s arms. “We have a girl Sam” he said with tears in his eyes. “You did it, I’m so proud of you”. ‘Congratulations you two, she’s beautiful” said Janet. 

Janet stood up and went to the doors of the elevator to give the new parents some privacy. “Teal’c, Daniel, are you still there?” she asked. “Indeed we are Doctor Frasier, are you in need of our assistance?” Teal’c asked. “Yes, can you send down some blankets and water please”. Before she had a chance to finish she heard Jack gasp and shout Sam. She turned around to see Sam fighting to stay conscious along with blood beginning to pool around her. “Jesus” she gasped. “Janet, what the hell is going on?” shouted Jack. “She must be bleeding out from the birth, I can’t help her here. We need to get out of here now”. ‘Ya think!” retorted Jack. 

Chapter 6

“Daniel! Teal’c!” yelled Jack, “Sam’s in trouble, we need the power on now”. “I’m afraid that’s not possible O’Neill” replied Teal’c. “Sergeant Siler is having trouble restarting the system”. Crap, thought O’Neill, what the hell are we going to do? He looked down at Sam before an idea sprung to mind. “T, get me a strong blanket and some rope”. “Have you a plan O’Neill?” I might just, thought Jack as he explained what he was going to do to Janet.

Jack passed his newborn girl up to Daniel who then handed her quickly to the nurses to be checked over, once he knew she was safe he turned his attention back to the others in the elevator. “OK, we’ve got her wrapped up, Janet you go up first and be ready to take her to the infirmary and I’ll lift her so Teal’c and Daniel can pull her up, got it?” commanded Jack. “Ready, Teal’c? Pull me up” said Janet. Hang in there Sam she thought as she was pulled out of the elevator. The 3 men were able to get Sam up and out of the elevator and Janet had a gurney ready to go. She had rushed Sam off to the infirmary before Jack had even managed to get himself out of the elevator. Jack stood for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. How could this happen? Did he deserve it? Was he going to gain another child but lose the woman he loved? He quickly snapped out of his trance when Daniel rested a hand on his shoulder. “Jack, you OK?” he asked, “shall we head to the infirmary and see what’s going on? If nothing else, you’ve a little girl there waiting to be with her Daddy”. Daniel’s words nearly brought Jack to his knees, “I’ve a little girl” he whispered. He composed himself and headed off to the infirmary, praying that it was going to be alright in the end.

Jack, Daniel and Teal’c were sat waiting in the infirmary for news of Sam. They were briefly joined by General Hammond to offer his congratulations on the birth of Jack’s daughter. Thankfully the power to the base was restored shortly after they arrived, swiftly followed by a sorry looking Siler who had managed to give himself a mild electric shock in the process. Jack cradled his daughter in his arms, whispering to her every so often. “Have you guys thought of a name yet?” asked Daniel, desperate to end the silence in the room. Before Jack could answer, Janet appeared with Sam wheeled in beside her. All 3 men jumped up and looked at Janet expectantly. “Relax, gentlemen, she’s going to be fine. I need to go and brief General Hammond, perhaps Teal’c and Daniel could join me?” Janet gave Daniel a look that suggested he and Teal’c should leave Jack and Sam alone. “Umm, yes! Good idea” replied Daniel as he followed Janet out of the room. As usual Teal’c simply bowed his head before wishing Sam well and following the other two out the door.

“Hey you” whispered Jack, “how are you feeling?”. “Exhausted but OK” replied Sam. “How’s our little girl doing?” Jack placed their daughter in Sam’s arms and felt his heart swell with pride as he watched Sam begin to feed her. After losing Charlie he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel like this again, let alone love another woman as much as he did right now. “Is that a tear in the big tough Colonel’s eye I can see there?” teased Sam. She giggled as he pulled her in for a hug, “are you mocking me Major? No giggling remember?”. Sam yawned. “You should get some rest, I’m sure there’s a few people on this base dying to meet our daughter”. Sam snuggled down contentedly as she watched them leave the infirmary. “Don’t forget we need a name” yelled Jack as he walked out. I’ve already got one, she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

It took Jack a lot longer than he expected to show his daughter round the base, by the time he’d returned to the infirmary he was exhausted himself. He placed her in the cot next to Sam and carefully climbed onto Sam’s bed, she murmured something he couldn’t quite understand as he wrapped his arms around her. “Grace” she whispered, “Grace Charlie O’Neill”. 

After a few days Sam, Grace and Jack were preparing to head home. The last few days had been chaotic to say the least. Visitor after visitor had given the new parents little time to themselves so the General had granted Jack some leave and they were going to spend a few days at Jack’s cabin. “So T, we’ll see you, Daniel, Janet and Cassie in a few days right?” asked Jack. “Indeed” replied Teal’c, “will that be enough time for you to complete your mission O’Neill?”. Jack nodded, he’d decided to ask Sam to marry him but had only spoken to Teal’c about it. Daniel had a reputation for being unable to keep a secret so he’d only let Teal’c in on it to ensure the others gave him a few days before joining them.

The journey up to the cabin was uneventful, both Sam and Grace slept most of the way which gave Jack plenty of time to think about what was to come. “We’re here” he said softly as they pulled up outside the cabin. “Why don’t you take Grace in and get settled in the lounge and I’ll bring our stuff?”. Sam climbed out of Jack’s truck and stretched her legs, she hadn’t realised how tired she was until they’d left the base and she’d been unable to keep her eyes open. Thankfully Grace had slept as well which meant Sam could get some much needed rest. 

Jack joined them in the lounge once he’d brought their stuff in. “Do you think maybe we brought too much stuff?” he asked. “Well Teal’c, Daniel and Cassie did go a little crazy at the baby store” laughed Sam. “Why don’t I put Grace down and you can meet me on the deck?” suggested Jack, “I’ve got a little something I wanna ask you”. Luckily for Jack, Grace settled down fairly quickly and he headed outside to find Sam wrapped in a blanket at the end of the deck. “Sam” he whispered. Sam spun around to find Jack on one knee behind her, she gasped at the beautiful sparkling ring he was holding up. “Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” he asked. She got down on her knees and kissed him passionately, “does that answer your question?” she asked when they finally broke for air. “Umm, what did I ask?” joked Jack as he slipped the ring on her finger. “Do you like it?”. “It’s beautiful” she replied. The next few days went by in a blur, their time was either spent with Grace or in bed which Jack liked to call, making up for lost time.

Their peaceful getaway didn’t last for long, they were awakened to the sound of the doorbell whilst dozing on the sofa with Grace. “I’ll get it” said Jack as he jumped up and headed for the door. Jack opened the door to the surprise of his life, “Jacob!” he said, shocked at Sam’s father standing in front of him. “I believe you’ve got some explaining to do” growled Jacob. “I, er, umm, well it’s a great story” said Jack, desperately trying to lighten the mood and buy himself some time. “You’d better get started then” said Jacob as he pushed past Jack and into the house. “Dad!” exclaimed Sam, “what are you doing here? It’s so good to see you” she said as she stood up to give him a hug. “Apparently you have a great story to tell me” he replied. “It seems a lot has changed since we last spoke” as he indicated towards Grace. At this point Jack finally found his voice again and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder, which was swiftly removed after a stern glare from Jacob. “Jacob, meet Grace, your granddaughter”. 

Epilogue

Luckily for Jack, the sight of little Grace was enough to calm Jacob and he listened to Sam and Jack as they filled him in on the events of the last few months. Despite not wanting to push his luck, they even managed to tell him they’d gotten engaged, without Jacob chasing Jack out of his own house. 

It wasn’t long before they were joined by the rest of their team as well as Janet and Cassandra. They spent their days enjoying each other’s company and trying their best to calm down Cassie’s highly elaborate wedding plans, something that neither Jack or Sam had even stopped to think about yet. “This is perfect” sighed Jack to Sam in a rare moment of peace whilst out on the deck together. “We’re perfect” replied Sam leaning into him whilst cuddling their daughter. “Not sure how I managed to get so lucky” said Jack turning to face her, “but I’ll do my best to make sure we stay like this forever” he whispered as he pulled her into is arms and leant down to give Grace a kiss. 

Will things always be this perfect?


End file.
